


Drarry Drabbles I - Love on the Warfront

by shilo1364



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Drabbles, Drarry, Long Second Wizarding War AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry Drabbles – 100 words each. Written for a Tumblr contest prompt, but not submitted there.</p><p>I-III.<br/>2nd Wizarding War Dark!Harry AU. Harry is battle-hardened and bone-weary, Draco straddles the line between the sides, unable to choose. Neither can trust the other, and yet neither can deny him either. </p><p>IV.<br/>A relationship told in 8 parts </p><p>V.<br/>An epistolary (owl-post) wartime correspondence</p><p>Complete, but may add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts I - III: Dark!Harry Long Wizarding War AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background / Setting the Scene:
> 
> Second Wizarding War Dark!Harry AU, in which the war has dragged on for years, Harry has become battle-hardened and bone-weary, Draco has straddled the line between the sides, unable to leave his parents, yet, because of Harry, unable to join them. Neither can trust the other, and yet neither can deny him either. The third drabble (III) is at the end, facing one another, one final stand-off.

**I. Draco, through Harry’s eyes**

He is wisps of smoke curling through frozen air. He is a haunting melody, hooded eyes, quicksilver smile. He is a lie, smooth and easy, threatening to drown you. He is wild and fey, beautiful as ice, desolate as new-fallen snow. He is the tide calling your name, a siren song luring you to your doom. He is everything that you will ever love, everything that will never love you back. He is impossible. He is a dream, silken sheets, the slip and slide of oil-slicked skin. He is temptation, seduction incarnate. He is an angel, a demon. He is.

 

**II. Harry, through Draco’s eyes**

 He is memories. He is pain. He is jagged words that snag cracked lips and burn with the echoes of long-forgotten flames. He is heat and noise and lightning that crackles through your bones, burning, burning. He is pounding surf on a wind-swept shore, shattered dreams and angry blows. He is the inferno that consumes you, the barely restrained storm. He is the thunder, the howling winds and driving rain. He is the raging monster, the devil incarnate, the baying hounds that herald the hunt. He is magic and mystery and more passion than you have ever known. He is.

 

  **III. Together, at the end of it all**

He is your weakness, the crack in your impenetrable armor, the flaw in your perfect plan. He teases, taunts, slips around your defenses and under your skin. He takes up residence in your heart, squats there, unwanted, burrowing deep. He insinuates himself into your dreams, slithers into every crack in your mind. He is everywhere; everything you never knew you wanted. He is the sun on your tired skin, the pounding at your temple, rushing blood in your veins. He is the silence and the stillness, the roar and the thunder. He moves you. Destroys you. Creates you. He is.

 


	2. Part IV: A Relationship in 8 Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry Drabble.
> 
> Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy - The story of their relationship as it changes and evolves, told in 8 parts (and 100 words)

**IV. A Relationship in 8 Parts  
**

"Scared, Potter?" you taunt; wand gripped in tight-clenched fist.

"Scared, Potter?" you sneer; spine held rigid, eyes steely, cold.

"Scared, Potter?" you smirk; gazes locked, poised to fly, to chase, to fall.

"Scared, Potter?" you blurt; wide eyes, trembling hands, war's demons on display.

"Scared, Potter?" you mutter; back-to-back, guard up, wands out, surrounded.

"Scared, Potter?" you whisper; eyes bright, lips soft, dripping confidences, a thousand possibilities.

"Scared, Potter?" you tease; lazy kisses, stolen glances, liquid sun and soft caress.

"Scared, Potter?" you gasp; bodies writhing, hands roaming, sweat-slicked skin and tangled lust.

Always, inevitably, he replies: "You wish, Malfoy."


	3. Part V: Sleeping With the Enemy - An Epistolary (Owl-Post) Wartime Correspondence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an epistolary drabble; a series of owl-post notes. It's 100 words - well, it was, before I added the initials at the end of each note. I was having trouble figuring out how to make it obvious who was speaking. So, Draco's notes are in italic, Harry's are in plain text, and Ron's are in bold. Hope it's not too confusing :-)

**V: Sleeping With the Enemy - An Epistolary (Owl-Post) Wartime Correspondence**

_\- Potter. We’re over. -DM  
_

\- Prat. Can’t even say it to my face? -HP

_\- How can I do that when it’s too dangerous for us to meet? - DM  
_

\- Is **that** what this is about? - HP _  
_

_\- No. Maybe. - DM  
_

\- Malfoy… Ron shouldn’t have said that. - HP

_\- He’s right. I’m a liability you can’t afford. - DM  
_

\- Sending your Eagle Owl is hardly being covert. Just – **Sorry, Harry. Look, you great git. I’m sorry, OK? I was wrong. Harry’s _more_ distracted now. -  ** HP **& RW  
**

**_-_ ** _Why, Weasel. Never thought I’d hear you say that. - DM  
_

\- **Just get back here! And stop sending that bloody owl! - RW  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
